For Here or To Go
by the10thcullen
Summary: MYSIMS AGENTS STORY. Maria is new in town, and a certain construction wroker wins her over with delicious Italian food. Fluff-filled. Read and Review please! :D


Yay! Finally! I'm writing again! The holidays brought on major writer's block, but my New Year's resolution is to get my butt in gear and publish some of my stories. So here's a newer one. Beware: filled with fluff. Disclaimer: I do not own MySims or any of the characters presented here...except Amanda.

* * *

It's 12:15 in the City. At this time, every single day, Patrick Rhino leaves his trailer and walks to Gino's Italian Restaurant for lunch before heading off to the construction site. He's the city's only worker, and he's building a huge apartment complex for newer residents. People began migrating back after the downfall of MorcuCorp, the former company that owned just about the whole city.

As he walked through all the familiar streets, he started to notice all the small changes that have already happened: Evelyn's place is completely back to normal after the MorcuCorp invasion and her father has decided to move back in with her for protection, Derek's attitude changed completely after the downfall and he seems to spend most of his day chatting with Luis and Rhonda, Shirley pursued Mayor Skip after he wrote the letter and their relationship seems to be picking up speed. Shirley has also rented half of her store to her sister, Ms. Nicole, who made her half a boutique. Business has been thriving ever since.

When Pat opened the door, the familiar sound of the small bell ringing brought a tiny smile to his face. Travis, Poppy, and her sister Violet were all seated at the table against the wall for a get-together. Looked like they were having the soup, salad, and breadsticks deal. **(A.N.: Shout-out to the Olive Garden and their amazing food!)** So Patrick had to settle for the table nearest the kitchen.

"What will it-a be, Pat?" Chef Gino asked his loyal customer.

"I'm gonna try a slice of your veggie pizza, with extra everything." He chuckled.

"You must-a be a-feeling adventurous…you've-a never ordered that before."

"Eh, it's good to shake things up a bit."

"Is-a that for-a here or-a to go?

"For here…just wasting time before I hit the cement mixer."

Gino walked into the back to grab all the ingredients to make Patrick's lunch. For a second time, the little bell that hung above Gino's door rang. Two people walked in: the City's own secret agent, Amanda, and another resident who must've just moved here. She had long, cinnamon-colored hair, peppermint-green eyes, and a stunning orange sundress on. Pat couldn't take his eyes off of her. Travis turned around to break the ice.

"Hey, Amanda, who's your friend?"

"Oh, hey Trav, This is Maria. She just bought the house next to the Jeremy Snoars Cultural Museum…finally. That place has been empty for too long."

"So what was it that made you buy the house, Maria?" Poppy inquired. Pat leaned in to hear the answer. After all, his father built that house.

"It was the only available house with the kitchen of my dreams. I cook with a passion, so I wanted my house to have my perfect kitchen, down to the last detail. And this one did. So I'm going to live here now." She explained. Her voice had the slightest Spanish accent.

"You know my father built that house 23 years ago?" Patrick chimed in.

"Really? Well, the layout of the house is beautiful as well. I'd love to get a chance to thank him personally."

"Did you happen to see all the little handprints on the fireplace?"

"Yeah, are they yours?" she giggled.

"Guilty as charged." He chuckled back.

Just then, Amanda's cell phone buzzed loudly in her pocket.

"Oh gosh, my one dispatch team is completely lost in the jungle! Magellan was leading them, but he got distracted and bolted. I gotta go take care of this. Patrick, do you mind if Maria joins you until I get back? That is, if I get back? The jungle is a very dangerous place." She asked frantically while texting HQ for her jungle map.

"It's no problem for me. Do you mind, Maria?"

"Not at all." She said, sitting down at the table.

"Thanks, Pat. Have fun!" she yelled, running out the door to HQ.

"So what's good here?" she asked, eyes scanning the menu.

"You're asking the wrong guy. I've had everything on this menu and everything is way too good."

"Is there anything you would recommend?"

"Depends…how hungry are you?"

"Starving."

"Hey, Gino! I'd like to add something to my order!"

"Of-a course you do. What will it-a be?"

"An order of your Spaghetti Bolognese for my new friend here." Hearing Patrick call her his friend, Maria's cheeks turned the slightest pink. Patrick chuckled when he saw this.

"Do you want me-a to bring the stuff out-a together?"

"That'll be fine. I can always be late to work. You know that by now."

"So…where do you work if you can be late?" Maria giggled, still blushing.

"I'm the only construction worker in the city. Right now, I'm building a new apartment complex for all the new residents, like you."

"Except that I bought a house."

"And I'm very glad you bought that house. It's been deserted ever since Sir Charles left on his expedition and never came back. He always thanked me for the house…I wish my folks were still here to hear it for themselves."

"Oh! How long has it been since they've been gone? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"Oh, about 7 or so years. In a car accident. Nothing much you can do about it I guess."

"Lunch-a is-a served!" Gino broke in, killing the solemn mood. Both Patrick and Maria breathed in the smell of their food and dug in. At random times, both would sneak in bites of each other's food and then laugh. Their meal was over sooner then it started. They both noticed Gino walking towards the table with the bill.

"Is there-a any room-a for- a dessert?"

"Sure there is. An order of your tiramisu, please." Maria requested.

"Is-a that for here or-a to go?"

They both answered, "To go."

* * *

So how'd I do? You tell me...Review please! :D


End file.
